iLove You
by MomoInes
Summary: Sam e Freddie namoram já há algum tempo, mas Sam tem alguns "problemas" e Freddie vai ajudá-la a ultrapassa-los! Péssima sinopse mas eu acho que a história tá boa, e além disso é só um capitulo! Não vão morrer por ler...


Beijaram-se avassaladoramente, entrando no apartamento do moreno. Os casacos e sapatos de ambos estavam no chão da sala, e Freddie pegou Sam ao colo, enquanto esta sem parar o beijo, desabotoava a camisa do moreno.

Entraram no quarto do moreno deixando a porta escancarada, e Freddie atirou Sam para a sua cama, indo para cima dela. Tirou-lhe a blusa, revelando o sutiã de renda vermelha, que mal cobria os seios fardos dela. Beijou-lhe novamente e quando o ar ficou escasso, beijou o pescoço dela causando arrepios na loira. Sorriu malicioso, beijando toda a sua pele exposta, desde da testa à barriga. Sam tentou evitar um gemido ao senti-lo a beijar os seus seios, sem sucesso algum.

–Admite que eu mexo contigo Sammy! - ele pediu divertido e malicioso no ouvido dela. Como resposta levou um rosnado, e Sam trocou-os de posição. Tirou as calças dele e para sua surpresa os boxers dele eram azuis.

–Definitivamente roxo é a nossa cor! - ela exclamou revirando os olhos.

–Definitivamente! - ele riu concordando com ela, puxando-a para mais um beijo. As mãos de Sam acariciavam e passavam com algum pudor sobre o tanquinho do Freddie, e este tirou-lhe as calças com um pouco de dificuldade, revelando assim a pequena calçinha que fazia parte do conjunto. O moreno olhou para ela a pedir permissão, mas esta só lhe lançou um olhar desafiante, foi o que bastou para ele arrancar a lingerie dela, e trocar denovo as posições, em que desta vez ficaram sentados de frente um para outro, com ele a admirir o corpo da loira. Ele já sabia que ela era muito gostosa, mas não tinha palavras para a visão maravilhosa ao vê-la nua, Sam com vergonha cobriu-se com as mãos.

–Não te cubras! Tu és linda! - ele disse acariciando a face vermelha dela. Sam bastante envergonhada e um pouco insegura foi afastando as mãos do seu corpo deixando-as na cama. Mordeu o lábio em expectativa enquanto era observada ao milimetro por ele.

Era bastante constrangedor para ela, estar completamente nua à frente dele. Apesar de tudo ela sempre fora muito pudica e ele sabia disso, por isso ainda não tinha feito nada.

Queria fazer-lhe sentir-se à vontade com ele, e habituar-se ao facto de estar nua.

Embora Sam soubesse das suas intenções, continuava a parecer um tomate à frente dele.

Ela respirou fundo fazendo os seus seios subirem, movimento que foi acompanhado por Freddie, e Sam finalmente olhou para ele. No seu olhar viu admiração, lúxuria, carinho, desejo e amor. Sorriu-lhe ainda envergonhada e ele pediu-lhe mudamente para ela se aproximar. Assim o fez, movendo-se o mais discreta possivel, constrangida pelo seu corpo e sentou-se à sua frente.

Ele abraçou-a para sua surpresa e retribuiu, os seus corpos estavam perfeitamente unidos e ela pôde sentir a ereção do rapaz na sua perna. Foi a vez dele corar.

_–Desculpa_...- ele murmurou e ela riu

_–Não tem mal! Se não estivesses assim iria sentir-me ofendida_! - brincou. Ele sorriu, Sam estava de volta, confiante, e era isso que ele queria e precisava.

–Vamos dormir já é tarde. - ele disse e ela sorriu desconfiada.

–Quando estiveres completamente à vontade faremos amor! - ele disse adivinhando os pensamentos da loira. Esta suspirou sentia-se demasiado nervosa para fazer o que é que fosse, especialmente sexo. Saiu da cama, tendo noção que os olhos de Freddie estavam cravados na sua bunda.

Sorriu com o facto de já não lhe causar um grande incomodo. Pegou na camisa do nerd, mas este não a deixou concluir o ato.

–Não, não senhorita. A menina irá dormir como veio ao mundo. - ele anunciou e ela olhou para ele estreitando os olhos.

Voltou-se a cobrir com as mãos, mas Freddie foi até ela, desenvencilhando-se das mãos dela, que cairam ao lado do seu corpo. Freddie conduziu-a até à cama, deitando-a sobre as cobertas sem antes dar mais uma secada no corpo dela, que se apercebeu e e deu um pequeno sorriso convencida. O moreno deitou-se ao lado dela, esta pousou a sua cabeça no peito dele.

_–Eu te amo!_– ela disse sussurrando Freddie abriu um sorriso que mal lhe cabia na cara. O seu coração começou a palpitar e Sam podia ouvir perfeitamente as batidas descompassadas dele.

_–Eu também te amo! _– ele murmurou apaixonado e Sam sorriu também completamente apaixonada. Ambos adormeceram com um enorme sorriso na cara.

Sam acordou no meio da noite e olhou para Freddie que tinha um sorriso sereno no rosto.

Levantou-se e foi até à escada de incêndio. Começou a pensar na sua vida amorosa que resumia-se ao Freddie, visto que ele fora o único rapaz que beijara em toda a sua vida. Sim, visto dum ponto de vista era vergonhoso alguém que deu o seu primeiro beijo aos 14 anos, não ter beijado mais ninguém em 3 anos, mas enfim nenhum rapaz tinha despertado-lhe a atenção sem ser o Freddie.

Ela sempre fora pudica, afinal viver com uma mãe que usava biquinis demasiado pequenos, ou a faria uma vagabunda como a mãe, ou alguém pudico.

Sinceramente ela prefira assim, até que perder a vergonha com o Freddie. Ela sabia que na hora do sexo ia bloquear, e ao explicar isso ao Freddie ele começou a fazer joguinhos com ela, que a deixavam bastante constrangida no momento, mas ele sempre a deixara mais confortavel, independentemente de ele estar completamente vestido e ela completamente nua.

Sorriu contente, ela amava a noite, era quando podia ser ela própria sem ser criticada por ninguém. Mas agora tinha o Freddie que se podia comparar à noite. Há apenas uma semana ele tinha-a pedido em namoro, passou o dia inteiro a tentar conquistá-la, sem se aperceber que o coração da loira já lhe pertencia à muito tempo.

Sam respirou fundo, tinha vontade de rir e rodopiar, e foi isso que fez. Rodopiou e riu como uma criança que anda às voltas na chuva.

Num determinado momento, sentiu-se obsevada, mas não deu tempo para ela se virar pois o moreno, abraçou-a por trás, encostando a sua cabeça no ombro dela.

–Diz-me que não me tiraste uma foto? - ela pediu desesperada, ele apenas sorriu travesso.

–Freddie! - ela reclamou divertida! - Hai-de ti que percas ou mostres essas fotos a alguém! - ela ameaçou e ele revirou os olhos como se ele fosse fazer algo parecido!

–Vamos dançar! - ele anunciou, e ela ficou chocada.

–O quê? Não! - ela respondeu

–Sim! Eu até tenho música! - ele disse sorrindo.

–Não! Caso tu não tenhas reparado, e eu sei que tu reparaste eu não tenho nada vestido! - ela reclamou corada e ele sorriu malicioso aproximando-se dela que recuou. Freddie pôs a música _"Running Away"_ e aproximou-se dela.

–Dá-me a honra desta dança? - ele perguntou sedutor e ela riu aceitando. Os seus corpos ficaram perfeitamente unidos, causando arrepios em ambos.

_Did I tell you I knew your name_ _ But it seems that Ive lost it_ _ Did I tell you it's my own game_ _ This is not your problem_

Rodopiavam mais devagar do que era suposto, ambos queriam aproveitar a sensação de estarem juntos.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change_ _ Wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away_ _ Even from the good things_

–Eu te amo! - ambos declaram sorrindo bobos.

_Did I tell you it's not that bad_ _ Sitting over here dreaming_ _ Did I tell you Im right on track_ _ This time I mean it_

Amanheceu, enquanto eles selaram um beijo. Um de muitos...

_I don't know if I'm gonna change_ _ Wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away_ _ Even from the good things_

Ali sozinhos, naquela escada de incêndio, não eram Sam e Freddie, eram um todo. Dizem que no amor, um completa o outro, mas com eles, um transbordava o outro, e isso era mais do que eles podiam querer.

Foram dormir com a certeza de que nunca, nada nem ninguém os poderia separar.

De manhã Freddie acordou primeiro, e olhou para a garota loira que sorria enquanto dormia tranquilamente. Não pode deixar de sorrir, estes ultimos anos têm sido um terror e ao mesmo tempo expetaculares, claro que a Sam fazia parte dos dois cenários, mas quando a pediu em namoro e declararam-se, não teve palavras para descrever o mundo. Parecia que tinha ficado mais bonito, mais alegre... mais tudo! Parecia que agora vivia o felizes para sempre do seu conto de fadas. Desceu para preparar o pequeno-almoço, bacon com ovos e sumo de laranja.

Sam acordou uns 5 minutos depois, com o cheiro a bacon, sorriu ainda com os olhos fechados. Logo sentiu o cheiro a invadir o quarto do moreno e fingiu ainda estar a dormir.

–Eu sei que tu estás acordada! - Freddie disse pousando o pequeno-almoço na sua secretária. Andou até à Sam, que não pode evitar sorrir.

–Áhá! Eu vi-te senhorita Puckett! - ele disse começando a fazer cócegas na Sam, que desatou logo a rir.

–Ahahahaha para Fre...ahahahaha para nerd...ahahhahaha PARA! - ela pediu com o ar escasso, Freddie parou por cima dela que respirou fundo. Os seus olhos conectaram-se por um momento. Azul no castanho, castanho no azul. Aproximaram-se dando um pequeno beijo de bons dias.

–Bom dia meu amor! - ambos disseram em uníssimo e sorriram. Freddie levantou-se e trouxe-lhe o pequeno-almoço à cama.

–Para ti, minha princesa Puckett. - ele sorriu ao ver os olhos maravilhados da Sam.

–Espero que esteja melhor do que parece.

–Prova... - ele disse cortando um pouco de bacon e dando-lhe à boca. Ela riu e desviou a sua boca, fazendo Freddie persegui-la, até que Sam não resistiu ao bacon.

–Hmmmm! Maravilhoso! - ela acariciou a face dele. - Como tu! - ambos sorriram. Depois de acabarem o pequeno-almoço, isto é com ele a dar-lhe a comida à boca, Freddie foi até ao seu armário e tirou de lá umas roupas para a Sam.

–Oh! São lindas! Obrigada. - ele deu-lhas e juntou uma lingerie que fez Sam enrubescer enquanto ria, já estava à espera que isso fosse acontecer.

–Mas porque é que a lingerie é roxa? - ela perguntou, Freddie baixou um pouco as calças revelando os boxers da mesma cor.

–É claro! - ela revirou os olhos. Desceram até à sala e ficaram a beijar-se.

Marisa chegou a casa, e viu Freddie e Sam a beijar-se, ia gritar de horror, mas não consegiu, apenas sentia tanto amor e cumplicidade no ar, que não foi capaz de gritar. Percebia-se que eles deveriam ficar juntos, e não seria ela a negar-lhes isso.

–Freddie cheguei! - disse, e logo Sam e Freddie separaram-sa preparando-se para o choque.

–MÃE! - ele gritou

–Olá Sam. Como vais? - ela perguntou ignorando o ataque do filho.

–Bem, e a senhora? - ela perguntou educadamente, era obvio que ela tinha-os visto a beijarem-se.

–Ia bem, mas descobrir que o meu filho não me contou que estava a namorar, deixou-me mal. - ela disse e Freddie abraçou a mãe. Sam ficou ali parada sem saber como reagir.

–Quero que me contes tudo! - desta vez, Sam soube como reagir, ficou pálida e saiu de casa indo para o apartamento da frente. Freddie riu da atitude da namorada.

–O que se passa? Disse algo de errado? - Marisa perguntou preocupada e Freddie riu

–Não mãe! Eu conto-te tudo.

Durante a tarde passou a contar tudo à mãe, desde do dia em que a tentou conquistar de várias formas, no dia para estudarem para a prova, o que deixou Marisa chocada.

–Querido! Não achas que foi um abuso. A menina deve-se ter sentido muito mal! Cada vez que ela errava uma pergunta, tinha de despir uma peça de roupa, mas se acertasse terias de ser tu? - Marisa perguntou.

–Acredites ou não, ficamos empatados, e ela tirou B+ na prova. - ele sorriu lembrando-se de quando ela errou a primeira pergunta e teve de tirar a camiseta, depois ficou tão irritada de ele estar sempre a encarar os seios dela, que tentou sempre acertar tudo.

–Bem, explica como ela começou a tirar boas notas. Tendo-te como incentivo.

–Mãe! - ele reclamou corado. Continuou a contar toda a história até à noite de ontem, onde acabou por ficar meio corado, com as observações da mãe.

–Sabes que eu não imaginava que a Sam fosse pudica. Mas afinal ela é uma menina muito acertada.

–Antes era deliquente, agora é acertada? - Freddie sorriu, gostava do facto de a mãe não ter-se passado com o namoro deles.

–Bem, em certas atitudes é deliquente, noutras é acertada. - Marisa sorriu. Freddie estava contente, e fazia uma garota contente. Isso era o que ela sempre quis.

Freddie após contar tudo, foi para o seu quarto, e passou o resto da tarde a ver as fotos que tirara ao longo da semana, depois pensou na cara que a Sam ia fazer ao saber que ele contara tudo à mãe, provavelmente ia matá-lo.

* * *

**Primeira one-shot Seddie que posto aqui. Espero que gostem e que comentem!**


End file.
